


Dadschlatt angst

by Plazmaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Character Death, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Death, Decapitation, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Pain, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plazmaa/pseuds/Plazmaa
Summary: Honestly I can't explain this one other than I got sad, so yeah...suffer :) I might add onto this with a full backstory of how things went down buy as of right now I just have the one chapter.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Dadschlatt angst

The overwhelming pain that filled Schlatt's chest with antagonizing flame made his head fuzzy. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, to the point he began gripping his throat, scratching at his neck with his fingertips till blood began to drip. This was a feeling he's never felt before, yeah he's been betrayed, backstabbed, used and tossed aside. But not by somebody like Tubbo. Never once in this man's life did he ever think his son, his own son! Would be the one to betray him. It didn't help that Tubbo didn't even know Schlatt was his dad. He was only two when Schlatt handed him over to Philza due to massive debt he owned. He couldn't put his son's life in danger and figured the best choice was to hand him over to his closest friend who already had three of his own orphaned children. Their friendship was odd and definitely hard to explain yet it managed to stick throughout the years, even when Schlatt returned more cruel than ever. Yes it pissed Philza off but the man knew why he was like this. Nobody who's gone through what Schlatt has would come out normal.

So why now? When Schlatt believed he no longer had a connection to his son since he's been gone for fifteen years. Why is it that when he learned Tubbo was working alongside Tomy, Wilbur and Technoblade the moment he felt the most excruciating pain imaginable. Hell when he first saw Tubbo he didn't realize it was his son! Yet here he was, standing in front of the unconscious body of the seventeen year old brunette, his body covered in ashes and burns from the explosive fireworks that lead to his death. His eyes peacefully shut with dried tear marks rolling down his cheeks staining them for all eternity. Schlatt never thought Techno would actually do it, I mean who kills their ally without hesitation? Well there was some hesitation but you get the drift. As Schlatt's bright yellow goat eyes locked onto his unconscious son's body he couldn't hold back the tears. He wasn't crying only because Tubbo had died, he cried because he knew it was his fault. He forced Technoblade to shoot, He didn't confront Tubbo when he learned he was a traitor, He exiled Tubbo's friends, _HE_ left Tubbo only to come back in his life and ruined everything.

_**What kind of father does that?** _

Honestly Schlatt didn't even flinch when the cold material of the diamond sword pressed against his throat began to push pressure down. He knew the moment Tubbo's death alert went out Tommy would arrive to kill the man, he originally planned to fight back but the immense guilt he felt was enough to make him want to die. So instead of moving or fighting back Schlatt would stay still waiting for the sweet release of his throat being sliced open, his head falling from his neck and colliding with the floor. It'd be a gruesome sight but he didnt care, he deserved to die after everything he did to Tubbo. As the sword was raised being prepared to make the final swing the older man would speak in a monotone voice with one last request.."bury him in the bee garden." Once those words left his mouth the man would drop to his knees, his head falling to the ground moments later as blood seeped from the opened wound. Finally he was given peace for the terrible life he had lived.


End file.
